


There's Always Another Way

by TNM427



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-typical swearing, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, spoilers if you haven't played the whole game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNM427/pseuds/TNM427
Summary: “There’s something I need to tell you, but I want you to listen and not freak out.”“Okay…”Vincent took a deep breath. “I lied about a few things.”
Relationships: Leo Caruso & Vincent Moretti
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	There's Always Another Way

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a little late and this has been done a million times but I really wanted to write this so here is my version of what could have happened. Also I may continue this if people like it but for now it's a stand alone. Hope you enjoy!

This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to care. He just wanted to avenge his brother and then try to recover what was left of his relationship with Carol. But after spending time with Leo, things became…complicated.

Over the course of their time together, Vincent saw Leo being a loving husband and father as well as a caring friend. He became someone Vincent trusted with his life and someone who trusted him as well. Which made him feel even worse that he lied to Leo about who he was, and he knew if he told him the truth now, Leo would never trust him again and would probably shoot him on the spot. 

He knew he had to do it though. He couldn’t let Leo go back to prison, not now. But how would he explain the situation and how he wanted to help without Leo killing him before he finished?

Maybe he should start by making sure there are not weapons in the immediate vicinity. How suspicious would it look if he tossed their guns out the plane window? 

Vincent looked between Leo’s sleeping form and the guns on the floor between them. He shifted as quietly as he could to reach for the bag and move it as far away from Leo as possible. He apparently wasn’t as quiet as he hoped though because just as he was pushing them to the other side of the plane, Leo began to stir. 

“What are you doing?” Leo asked as he blinked opened his eyes and sat up, his gaze settling on Vincent.

‘Well I guess this is happening’ Vincent thought. He quickly checked that Emily wasn’t listening before he spoke, “I, uh, just wanted to move these out of the way so we can have a peaceful conversation.”

“What are you talking about?” Leo asked cautiously.

“There’s something I need to tell you, but I want you to listen and not freak out.”

“Okay…”

Vincent took a deep breath. “I lied about a few things.”

Leo narrowed his eyes. “What did you lie about exactly?”

‘Why couldn’t this be easier?’ Vincent thought. He had felt more confident going to the hospital to see Carol and his daughter. At least there hadn’t been a chance of Carol killing him. Not literally anyway.

“I’m not a banker and I never actually worked with Harvey. Not directly,” Vincent decided to start with. 

“What?” Leo snapped. 

“Please just hear me out before you say anything,” Vincent said. Leo looked like he wanted to protest but stayed quiet.

“Harvey did kill my brother and that’s a big part of why I wanted to go after him. But Harvey wasn’t a client. He was part of an ongoing case I was working on. A case to recover the Black Orlov.”

Leo’s eyes went dark as he seemed to put the pieces together. “You’re a fucking cop!?” Vincent nodded. “And that buyer was a set up? Is that what you’re telling me?”

Vincent flinched at Leo’s tone. “Yes, but let me finish- “

“No fuck you, you piece of shit! You set me up and you used me. I can’t believe I fucking trusted you.” 

Those words stabbed at Vincent’s heart, making him realize how much he truly fucked up. But he was determined to make things right and show Leo that everything they’d been through meant something. 

“I’m sorry Leo. I wish it hadn’t been this way- “ 

“You’re definitely gonna be sorry when I’m done with you,” Leo snarled, glancing towards the guns Vincent had pushed to the other side of the plane. 

Vincent thought fast as Leo started to get out of his seat. “I’d like to point out that we are a few hundred feet in the air. If you do anything stupid, it’s going to be the parachute mess all over again and I won’t be able to save you this time,” Vincent said calmly.

There was still a fire in Leo’s eyes, but he settled back down and didn’t move or say anything else. 

“Now please listen. I’m sorry I lied, and I really hate that it had to be this way, but I’m telling you this now because I want to help you.”

“Help me!? You’re a fucking pig! Why would I trust you?” 

“Because if you don’t, you’re gonna be thrown back in prison and I don’t think you want that.” ‘And neither do I’ Vincent thought.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“There is going to be an ambush when we land. We need to come up with a plan.”


End file.
